User blog:ROLVeBloxxer/Bloxxer's Thumbnail List (May 2018+)
Here's all of my thumbnails that I've made since May 2018. Like the previous list, this isn't exactly in chronological order; it's the order in which I posted these onto the wiki. Also I make my TNs brighter than your future 'DEATH BATTLE/DBX/Other' Silver vs Tatsumaki (bloxxer).png|Silver vs Tatsumaki Leon vs Frank (bloxxer).png|Leon vs Frank X vs Cloud (bloxxer).png|Mega Man X vs Cloud Bill vs Rick (bloxxer).png|Bill Overbeck vs Rick Grimes Yu vs Maka (bloxxer).png|Yu Narukami vs Maka Albarn Killua vs Akame (bloxxer) -v3-.png|Killua vs Akame Leon vs Frank (bloxxer) -v2-.png|Leon vs Frank Luigi vs Sage (bloxxer) -v3-.png|Luigi vs Sage Harpuia Goku Black vs Reverse Flash (bloxxer) -v5-.png|Goku Black vs Reverse Flash Edward vs Maka (bloxxer).png|Edward Elric vs Maka Albarn Bowser vs Ridley (bloxxer dbx).png|Bowser vs Ridley Mario vs Ryuko (bloxxer dbx).png|Mario vs Ryuko Steve vs Terrarian (bloxxer dbx).png|Steve vs Terrarian (omm) Mario vs Rayman.png|Mario vs Rayman (omm) Metal Sonic vs Bass.png|Metal Sonic vs Bass Sans vs Judge (bloxxer) -v3-.png|Sans vs Judge Kirby vs Mega Man (bloxxer dbx).png|Kirby vs Mega Man Bendy vs Freddy.png|Bendy vs Freddy Mario vs Kirby (bloxxer) -v2-.png|Mario vs Kirby Mario vs Sonic 2 (bloxxer) -v9-.png|Mario vs Sonic 2 Strange vs Fate (bloxxer) -v3-.png|Dr. Strange vs Dr. Fate Scourge vs Reverse Flash (bloxxer dbx).png|Scourge vs Reverse Flash Killua vs Akame (bloxxer) -v4-.png|Killua vs Akame Phoenix Wright vs Makoto Naegi (bloxxer) -v2-.png|Phoenix Wright vs Makoto Naegi Robbie Rotten vs Waluigi (bloxxer).png|Robbie Rotten vs Waluigi Sakura vs Amy (bloxxer).png|Sakura vs Amy Hellboy vs John Constatine (bloxxer).png|Hellboy vs John Constantine Blake vs Gunvolt (bloxxer).png|Blake vs Gunvolt Captain Cold vs Mei (bloxxer) -v3-.png|Captain Cold vs Mei Sonic vs Flash (bloxxer).png|Sonic vs Flash Mario vs Sonic 2 (bloxxer) -v10-.png|Mario vs Sonic 2 Wario vs Dedede (bloxxer) -v2-.png|Wario vs Dedede Wario vs Shadow (bloxxer).png|Wario vs Shadow Pikachu vs Jibanyan (bloxxer).png|Pikachu vs Jibanyan Punisher vs Dredd (bloxxer) -v3-.png|Punisher vs Dredd Leon vs Frank (bloxxer) -v3-.png|Leon vs Frank Scott Pilgrim vs Travis Touchdown (bloxxer).png|Scott Pilgrim vs Travis Touchdown Galacta Knight vs Frieza (bloxxer).png|Galacta Knight vs Frieza Death the Kid vs Stocking Anarchy (bloxxer).png|Death the Kid vs Stocking Anarchy Raven vs Vergil (bloxxer).png|Raven vs Vergil Shantae vs Shovel Knight (bloxxer).png|Shantae vs Shovel Knight Ultron vs Sigma (bloxxer) -v2-.png|Ultron vs Sigma Master Chief vs Prophet (bloxxer).png|Master Chief vs Prophet Sombra vs Spy (bloxxer) -v2-.png|Sombra vs Spy Bowser vs DDD (bloxxer) -v3-.png|Bowser vs Dedede Dallas vs Trevor (bloxxer).png|Dallas vs Trevor Jacket vs whomstdve (bloxxer).png|Jacket vs ?? John Wick vs whomstdve (bloxxer).png|John Wick vs ?? Zero vs whomstdve (bloxxer).png|Zero vs ?? Necrozma vs Infinite (bloxxer).png|Necrozma vs Infinite Captain America vs Deathstroke (bloxxer).png|Captain America vs Deathstroke Arceus vs Beerus (bloxxer).png|Arceus vs Beerus Stitch vs Silvally (bloxxer).png|Stitch vs Silvally Deathstroke vs Taskmaster (bloxxer) -v2-.png|Deathstroke vs Taskmaster Strange vs Fate (bloxxer) -v4-.png|Doctor Strange vs Doctor Fate Trunks vs Zero (bloxxer).png|Trunks vs Zero Shantae vs Lilac (bloxxer).png|Shantae vs Lilac Chris Redfield vs Kurtis Stryker (bloxxer).png|Chris Redfield vs Kurtis Stryker Scout vs Lucio (bloxxer).png|Scout vs Lucio Wario vs Scourge (bloxxer) -v2-.png|Wario vs Scourge Rip Hunter vs whomsdve (bloxxer).png|Rip Hunter vs ?? Sombra vs Spy (bloxxer) -v3-.png|Sombra vs Spy Sub-Zero vs Shirou Fubuki (bloxxer).png|Sub-Zero vs Shirou Fubuki Black Star vs Killua (bloxxer).png|Black Star vs Killua Black Panther vs Blake (bloxxer).png|Black Panther vs Blake Goku Black vs Reverse Flash (bloxxer) -v6-.png|Reverse-Flash vs Goku Black Mario vs Rayman (bloxxer).png|Mario vs Rayman Mario vs Sonic 2 (bloxxer) -v11-.png|Mario vs Sonic 2 Jotaro vs Ryu (bloxxer_dbx).png|Jotaro vs Ryu Star-Lord vs Adam Strange (bloxxer).png|Star-Lord vs Adam Strange Marco vs Connie (bloxxer).png|Marco Diaz vs Connie Maheswaran Kratos vs Guts (bloxxer).png|Kratos vs Guts Captain Cold vs Mei (bloxxer) -v4-.png|Captain Cold vs Mei Carnage vs Crona (bloxxer).png|Carnage vs Crona Jotaro vs Yu (bloxxer).png|Jotaro vs Yu Edward vs Maka (bloxxer) -v2-.png|Maka Albarn vs Edward Elric Ruby_vs_Maka_(bloxxer)_-v2-.png|Ruby vs Maka Ruby vs Deku (bloxxer).png|Ruby vs Deku Mickey vs Bugs (bloxxer) -v2-.png|Bugs Bunny vs Mickey Mouse Strange vs Fate (bloxxer) -v5-.png|Strange vs Fate Scott Pilgrim vs The World... literally (bloxxer) -v2-.png|DIO vs Scott Pilgrim Nightwing vs Daredevil (bloxxer).png|Daredevil vs Nightwing Jotaro vs Kenshiro (bloxxer) -v4-.png|Jotaro vs Kenshiro Sombra vs Spy (bloxxer) -v4-.png|Sombra vs Spy Mario vs Mickey (bloxxer).png|Mario vs Mickey Mario vs Sonic 2 (bloxxer) -v12-.png|Mario vs Sonic 2 Soldier vs Sarge (bloxxer).png|Sarge vs Soldier Dante vs Ragna (bloxxer).png|Dante vs Ragna Ryu vs Jin (bloxxer) -v6-.png|Ryu vs Jin Mario & Luigi vs Sonic & Tails (bloxxer).png|Mario & Luigi vs Sonic & Tails Kratos vs War (bloxxer) -v2-.png|Kratos vs War Goku Black vs Reverse Flash (bloxxer) -v7-.png|Goku Black vs Reverse-Flash Black Star vs Killua (bloxxer) -v2-.png|Black Star vs Killua Sombra vs Spy (bloxxer) -v5-.png|Sombra vs Spy Can't escape Doctor Fate (bloxxer dbx).png|Can't Escape Doctor Fate Mercy vs Medic (bloxxer) -v2-.png|Mercy vs Medic Ruby vs Maka (bloxxer) -v7-.png|Ruby vs Maka Samus vs Master Chief (bloxxer) -v2-.png|Samus vs Master Chief Jotaro vs Kenshiro (bloxxer) -v5-.png|Jotaro vs Kenshiro Akira vs Giorno (bloxxer) -v2-.png|Akira vs Giorno Sans vs Judge (bloxxer) -v4-.png|Sans vs Judge Ryuko vs Akame (bloxxer).png|Ryuko vs Akame Death the Kid vs Stocking Anarchy (bloxxer) -v2-.png|Death the Kid vs Stocking Anarchy Josuke vs Yu (bloxxer) -v3-.png|Josuke vs Yu Chris Redfield vs Kurtis Stryker (bloxxer) -v2-.png|Chris Redfield vs Kurtis Stryker Bill vs Rick (bloxxer) -v2-.png|Bill vs Rick Wario vs Scourge (bloxxer) -v3-.png|Wario vs Scourge Ryu vs Jin (bloxxer) -v7-.png|Ryu vs Jin Deku vs Akko (bloxxer).png|Akko vs Deku Mako vs Jotaro (bloxxer) -v2-.png|Mako vs Jotaro Gon vs Mako (bloxxer).png|Gon vs Mako Noctis vs Black Panther (bloxxer).png|Noctis vs Black Panther Phil Swift vs Billy Mays (bloxxer).png|Phil Swift vs Billy Mays Soul Eater Protag Battle Royale (bloxxer).png|Soul Eater Battle Royale Mario vs Ryuko (bloxxer) -v2-.png|Mario vs Ryuko Chuck vs Ellis (bloxxer) -v2-.png|Chuck vs Ellis Afro Samurai vs Samurai Jack (bloxxer).png|Samurai Jack vs Afro Samurai Ichigo vs Yusuke (bloxxer).png|Ichigo vs Yusuke Sakuya vs Homura (bloxxer).png|Homura vs Sakuya Satsuki vs Akame (bloxxer).png|Satsuki vs Akame Mega Man vs Bomberman (bloxxer) -v2-.png|Mega Man vs Bomberman Kirito vs Hyde (bloxxer).png|Kirito vs Hyde Death the Kid vs Panty Anarchy (bloxxer).png|Death the Kid vs Panty Sinon vs Yoko (bloxxer).png|Sinon vs Yoko Afro Samurai vs Samurai Jack (bloxxer) -v2-.png|Samurai Jack vs Afro Samurai Diopocalypse! (bloxxer).png|diopocalypse Ash Williams vs Frank West (bloxxer).png|Ash vs Frank Batman Ninja vs Spider-Man Mangaverse (bloxxer).png|Batman Ninja vs Manga Spider-Man Edward vs Maka (bloxxer) -v3-.png|Maka vs Edward Mario vs Sonic 2 (bloxxer) -v13-.png|Mario vs Sonic 2 Green Arrow vs Iron Fist (bloxxer).png|Green Arrow vs Iron Fist Afro Samurai vs Samurai Jack (bloxxer) -v3-.png|Samurai Jack vs Afro Samurai Pyro vs Heat Wave (bloxxer).png|Pyro vs Heatwave Iron Man vs Erza Scarlet (bloxxer).png|Iron Man vs Erza Kenshin Himura vs Afro Samurai (bloxxer).png|Kenshin vs Afro Samurai Carnage vs Lucy (bloxxer).png|Carnage vs Lucy Elektra vs Sara (bloxxer).png|Elektra vs Sara Carnage vs Lucy (bloxxer) -v2-.png|Carnage vs Lucy Carnage vs Lucy (bloxxer) -v3-.png Cole MacGrath vs Alex Mercer (bloxxer) -v2-.png|Cole vs Alex Perry vs Skipper (bloxxer).png|Perry vs Skipper Death the Kid vs Stocking Anarchy (bloxxer) -v3-.png|DTK vs Stocking Pyrrha vs Carolina (bloxxer) -v2-.png|Pyrrha vs Carolina Sombra vs Spy (bloxxer) -v6-.png|Sombra vs Spy DIO vs Alucard (bloxxer) -v2-.png|DIO vs Alucard Blake vs Gunvolt (bloxxer) -v2-.png|Blake vs Gunvolt Black Star vs Killua (bloxxer) -v3-.png|Black Star vs Killua Bang bang bang pull my hitman trigger.bloxxer.png|John Wick vs Agent 47 getting run over into a tomato is the only real way.bloxxer.png|Knuckles vs Wario the winner is nintendo.bloxxer.png|Link vs Mario Wait till they see this.bloxxer.png|Daredevil vs Dr. Mid Nite My fucking sword cuts through dimensions like it did when i got a girl.bloxxer.png|Raven vs Vergil Dio vs alucard except its castlevania alucard and its their enemies.bloxxer.png|Simon Belmont vs Jonathan Joestar Its true dedication when screwattack manages to commision sprites for eruka.bloxxer.png|Tsuyu vs Eruka Why isnt it burning gundam.bloxxer.png|Optimus vs Gundam You cant say ew undertale if this is a quality matchup.bloxxer.png|Frisk vs Batter Mmyp request but idk the connections.bloxxer.png Fucking weeaboo reeeeee.bloxxer.png|Jiro vs Echo TACTICAL COPYRIGHT NUKE INCOMING!.bloxxer.png|Mickey vs Bugs Im not gay but this matchup sure is.bloxxer.png|Nightwing vs Daredevil Big nibba vs never in smash.bloxxer.png|Big vs Waluigi Prime time vs not on fire.bloxxer.png|Optimus vs Gundam Leonard snart, robber of atms, fights a genderswapped of himself that is entirely weaker.bloxxer.png|Captain Cold vs Mei The power of christ compels you.bloxxer.png|Hellboy vs John Constantine Bean from god banned vs iron fist that puss.bloxxer.png|Gene vs Iron Fist RGB, 0 255 0.bloxxer.png|Luigi vs Sage Goku african american vs hsalf.bloxxer.png|Goku Black vs Reverse Flash I object to life.bloxxer.png|Phoenix vs Makoto Oh baby a triple.bloxxer.png|Glaz vs Vasilli Scythe ecks dee.bloxxer.png|Maka vs Specter Knight Hail to the 30th.bloxxer.png|Mario vs Sonic Why fall in love when you can fall asleep.bloxxer.png Mario vs sonic electric boogaloo times 16 with ssj3 goku quote.bloxxer.png Mr side dark i dont feel so good.bloxxer.png|Thanos vs Darkseid They call bendy the ink demon but after this he's gonna be a bloody puddle of ink idk if that makes sense but whatever.bloxxer.png|Cuphead vs Bendy Surgery is stabbing people to life.bloxxer.png|Mercy vs Medic Money money money money money money money motherfucker.bloxxer.png|Wario vs Scourge Put an x over mega man x's face once he dead.bloxxer.png|Mega Man X vs KOS-MOS Drinking bleach is an old joke and yu know im not lying.bloxxer.png|Ichigo vs Yusuke Genuine anger.bloxxer.png|Asura vs Atrocitus Frisk wants to off themselves.bloxxer.png|Frisk vs Batter Last one i swear.bloxxer.png|Mario vs Sonic How it feels to be smaller than my dicc.bloxxer.png|Atom vs Ant-Man Hopefully bakugou isnt as ooc as in the omm.bloxxer.png|Yang vs Bakugou Ligma ultimate balls.bloxxer.png|Ultron vs Sigma Literally death battle.bloxxer.png|Guts vs Goblin Slayer Honestly why didnt we get this instead1 of carnage vs lucy.bloxxer.png|Carnage vs Crona My name is buzz lightyear but to my friends my name is ligma.bloxxer.png|Ultron vs Sigma "stomp".bloxxer.png|Bowser vs Dedede Buzz lightyear joke here.bloxxer.png|Ultron vs Sigma Sams club.bloxxer.png|Sans vs Ghost Rider Bulma this isnt weed.bloxxer.png|Roshi vs Jiraiya Skipper stops racism to black star.bloxxer.png|Black Star vs Killua Dishonored in weeaboo form.bloxxer.png|Takeo vs Jiro Money times 5 dead cops times 1000000.bloxxer.png|Dallas vs Trevor MURICA FUCK YEAH.bloxxer.png|Sarge vs Soldier Skyhammers way of fuzing hostages is calling in an airstrike.bloxxer.png|Fuze vs Skyhammer Thanos car thanos car.bloxxer.png|Thanos vs Darkseid My name is barry allen and i am the fattest man alive.bloxxer.png|Flash vs Quicksilver Soldier 76 vs 76 Soldiers.bloxxer.png|Soldier: 76 vs 76 Soldiers Boomstick's biggest nutt.bloxxer.png|Masane vs Ryuko Cloud is coming back down from the clouds.bloxxer.png|Link vs Cloud BLOW YOUR SKEET THEN HIT THAT Y E E T.bloxxer.png|Sombra vs Spy Last thumbnail of 2018 So edgy you could get a papercut.bloxxer.png|Zero vs Shadow Cue the moon landing music.bloxxer.png|Uraraka vs Koichi John thicc vs agent blyat 74.bloxxer.png|John Wick vs Agent 47 Oof.bloxxer.png|Steve vs ROBLOXian A matchup so gay i didnt even try on this tn.bloxxer.png|Aquaman vs Namor First person time.bloxxer.png|Samus vs Master Chief MEGA MAN THE SUPER FIGHTING ROBOT but its 5 of them.bloxxer.png|Mega Man Battle Royale Terrorist man vs 100 terrorist mans.bloxxer.png|Bomberman vs 100 CS:GO Terrorists Mega man commits megacide.bloxxer.png|Mega Man Battle Royale Nick and rochelle are depressed.bloxxer.png|L4D2 Battle Royale Blue robot vs universal terrorist man.bloxxer.png|Mega Man vs Bomberman You are dead not big surprise.bloxxer.png|DTK vs Reaper Hell on earth.bloxxer.png|Panty & Stocking vs Popuko & Pimpimi Bob and vagene.bloxxer.png|Shantae vs Lilac Big booty.bloxxer.png|Black Widow vs Widowmaker Greatest Mario vs Sonic 2 tn made by the homie bloxxer.png|yes Oops all comics.bloxxer.png|Captain Marvel vs Shazam Gotta blast to the past.bloxxer.png|Dexter vs Jimmy Fast as fuck boi.bloxxer.png|Goku Black vs Reverse Flash Sir your total today is gonna have to be 0 dollars.bloxxer.png|Wario vs King Knight Concern for wario's safety.bloxxer.png|Wario vs Dedede ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS FOLLOW THE DAMN TRAIN.bloxxer.png|Jacket vs CJ I object to phoenix vs layton.bloxxer.png|Phoenix vs Makoto Dad of BOY.bloxxer.png|Kratos vs Asura Look at the omnitrix real quick.bloxxer.png|Ben 10 vs Green Lantern The battle to see if RT can kill RWBY.bloxxer.png|Weiss vs Mitsuru Bomberman has a mouth oh god.bloxxer.png|Bomberman vs Earthworm Jim 'TN Contests, OST, ect' Mickey vs Bugs (umg tncontest).png|Mickey vs Bugs Luigi vs Sage (bloxxertncontest).png|Luigi vs Sage Phoenix vs Makoto (bloxxertncontest).png|Phoenix vs Makoto Killua vs Akame (umg tncontest).png|Killua vs Akame Shantae vs Lilac (umg tncontest).png|Shantae vs Lilac Pyrrha vs Kakyoin (bloxxer tncontest).png|Pyrrha vs Kakyoin Yang vs Bullet (bloxxer tncontest).png|Yang vs Bullet Master Chief vs Prophet (bloxxer).png|Master Chief vs Prophet Right Behind You OST (bloxxer).png|Right Behind You (Sombra vs Spy OST) Demoman vs Junkrat (umg tncontest).png|Demoman vs Junkrat Wario vs Scourge (bloxxer tncontest).png|Wario vs Scourge Blake vs Gunvolt (bloxxer tncontest).png|Blake vs Gunvolt Zamasu vs Thawne (umg tncontest).png|Goku Black vs Reverse-Flash Green Arrow vs Bullseye (bloxxertncontest).png|Green Arrow vs Bullseye Kirby vs Bomb'd your mom (bloxxertncontest).png|Kirby vs Bomberman Duck vs old man (umg tncontest).png|Geese vs Heihachi D.Va vs Tron (umg tncontest).png|D.Va vs Tron Bonne Perry vs Skipper (umg_tncontest).png|Perry vs Skipper gay tn why did i disrespect umgs template like this.png|yu vs yugioh Jack vs Afro Man (umg_tncontest).png|Samurai Jack vs Afro Samurai Hal vs Richard (umg_tncontest).png|Green Lantern vs Nova Akira vs Giorno (umg_tncontest).png|Akira vs Giorno RoboCop vs Dredd (umg_tncontest).png|RoboCop vs Judge Dredd Joseph vs Edward (umg_tncontest).png|Joseph Joestar vs Edward Elric Chris vs Kurtis (umg_tncontest).png|Chris Redfield vs Kurtis Stryker Man (umg_tncontest).png|Mega Man vs Bomberman Winston vs Grodd (umg_tncontest).png|Winston vs Grodd Gunvolt vs X (umg_tncontest).png|Gunvolt vs X PPG BR (umg_tncontest).png|Powerpuff Girls Battle Royale Jetstream Sam vs Adam Taurus (umg_tncontest).png|Jetstream Sam vs Adam Taurus Black Adam vs Apocalypse (umg_tncontest).png|Black Adam vs Apocalypse Sword (umg_tncontest).png|Genji vs Zer0 Assassin (umg_tncontest).png|Black Star vs Killua Frisk vs Batter (umg_tncontest).png|Frisk vs Batter Ryu vs Liu Kang (umg_tncontest).png|Ryu vs Liu Kang destruction (umg_tncontest).png|Asura vs Atrocitus fast master (umg_tncontest).png|Sonic vs Flash merge (umg_tncontest).png|Ultron Sigma vs Dark Kahn vroom (umg_tncontest).png|Lobo vs Ghost Rider does not have permission to die (umg_tncontest).png|Sarge vs Soldier marvel vs dc 10928301298301 (umg_tncontest).png|Clayface vs Sandman nega peek a boo i dont see you (umg_tncontest).png|Spy vs Agent 47 swing (umg_tncontest).png|Blake vs Mikasa Category:Blog posts